My Angel
by Aeko
Summary: Miroku watches his angel from a far, loving him silently until he decides to give him a kiss, now Inuyasha knows, but will he let onto that fact? InuMir Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya guys, It's been awhile since I wrote anything, but my muse was in coma so I have an excuse! But now It's alive again so I'll write some more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rumiko Takahashi does, I'm just borrowing!

Silently I admired him from afar, knowing I'd simply never have a chance with that amber eyed angel. The first moment I lay eyes on him I felt that oh so familiar urge to touch, within my hand. But alas he would never let a perverted Hoshi such as myself do such a scandalous thing. In my mind I can picture him moaning my name, those beautiful, expression filled eyes gazing at me with something other than blind hatred. That soft hair like sun kissed snow, shimmering as I brush it aside to take one of those Lupine appendages into my mouth to taste it's salty tang, with my imagination I can just barely guess what he'd taste like, like a memory just out of reach or the last puzzle piece whose shape I cannot recall, even though all the other pieces are laid flat before me.

Today I watched him be poisoned by that moth bandit, and I held him in my arms whilst I protected him from that thick web of acidic miasma. Today I protected him, and I'd never felt more proud of myself. Despite the desperate situation I found myself giddy, I could smell his masculine scent of sandalwood and felt him lean flush against my chest, my mind wandered later that day to think about it, how I'd shiver in pleasure if Inuyasha ever arched like that against me by conscious choice. He'd transformed in my arms, gone from that beautiful untamed beauty to this powerful beast that spoke insanity in moments. It shocked me.

Nobody noticed, while Inuyasha was murdering the bandits, the Hoshi on his knees among strands of that fallen nest, with an unbearable erection. That powerful change rushed through my body as he slashed out, and I completely forgot where we were. I barely even noticed Sango and Kagome return. Never even saw Sesshoumaru, too enraptured by my beauty that despite his insanity at the moment seemed nothing but exotic and sexy to me.

It wasn't until later that day that I finally snapped out of it. He'd just come back from the creek, completely soaked. Water dripped from his Hakama's and left a pooling trail behind him as he stopped in front of me. He looked at me then, with the most hesitant golden orbs, he looked afraid that I'd run from him. Oh I wanted to hold him so badly in that moment, hold him to me and not even let my hands wander as I told him it'd all be ok. Somehow though I didn't think Inuyasha would appreciate my platitudes so I simply flashed him an understanding, clergy smile. Inuyasha shuddered then a sigh of visible relief, and smiled back at me, it was the most heart broken smile I'd ever seen.

Had he really been so pleased by a simple accepting smile from such an unworthy Hoshi? Of course, I'd been the one to be with him from the beginning, to watch as his eyes bled red. I was the one that could have died, sure Kagome got charged at in the end, but I was there by myself before she ever was.

Night fell, and the women went to sleep in their bed rolls, but I found myself laying awake, staring up at the baleful moon above. Everything about this day seemed ominous didn't it? Glancing over to Inuyasha I felt that urge well up inside of me again, much stronger than before. I just had to touch that beautiful Hanyou. Sure I touched women, but since I met Inuyasha I understood something. It wasn't the woman that I wanted, I wanted that strength and beauty only a demon could posses, for awhile Sango made me think my thesis wrong. But it was only her extreme male behavior that made me want to touch her. After a few pats she'd become boring and my 'demon' hand satisfied. Now as I watched Inuyasha my hands throbbed, positively yearning to touch that petal soft, yet taught and muscled skin beneath them. Inuyasha had the face of a woman that my eyes loved, and the body that my hands craved.

I crept up silently from my bed roll and snuck across the camp to where Inuyasha sat, leaned against a rock. I leaned in slowly, my breath ghosting over his lips as I breathed in slow puffs so his sensitive ears wouldn't hear, and I pressed my lips against his, a shiver rushed down my spine as I broke contact with him. I looked at my sleeping beauty with longing for a moment, my hand reaching up to caress his cheek before I turned to settle back down, reveling in the feel of those velvety soft lips. I drifted off to sleep that night completely unaware of the confused golden orbs that watched. I had my moment of silent glory with my angel, and I expected nothing more than that.

End?

A/n: one shot or not? Hmm…choices choices..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I decided to add onto this one as you guys asked for me not to so here's another Chappie!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

I woke as soon as I heard the rustle of his bed roll, just what is Miroku doing getting up this late, I wondered to myself in passing. My question was soon answered though as I felt a smooth pressure on my lips, was he…_kissing _me? I was shocked into petrifaction, Just why the hell would that perverted monk kiss _me_? He only made it oh so obvious that he liked any female old enough to be on a heat cycle! I snapped my eyes open to watch in confusion as he settled back down to sleep. I for once couldn't bring myself to simply yell at him, not after today. Not after all that had happened.

Many things had shocked me today, that moth demon Gatenmaru had brought something out in me that scared the hell out of me. As I lay wounded in Miroku's arms I'd never felt so angry, I could feel myself slipping, see my world turning red. Then nothing, I came back covered in blood, and it scared me. I could only remember snips of what had happened, I remember being in the cocoon with Miroku's spiritual barrier protecting us from the acidic strings, I remember tearing it open and I remember killing Gatenmaru… but then afterwards… I could smell that Sesshoumaru was there but for the life of me I cannot remember seeing him.

Is it safe for me to travel with these people, these humans, while I had black outs like this? After today's battle I could only see the terrified faces those women looked at me with, the pity coming from Sango and the fear and determination from Kagome, I could smell it wafting from them. I could smell my reeking claws, wrought with the stench of human blood. It made me sick.

The thing that shocked me the most however was that… Miroku, He seemed un-phased. I went to him after a failed attempt to rid myself of the vile smell of the bandit's blood, expecting to see fear or hatred in those surreal blue orbs. But he's smiled at me, He didn't taunt or make fun, he simply gave me a friendly smile. A welcoming look, a hello, I couldn't help myself and in that moment I felt as if I was going to cry, but I smiled back at him. I didn't know what could have given me such a reaction to a simple smile, but I was just so relieved, I could have killed him yet he still smiled at me, not as if nothing had happened, but as if to say 'It's alright, I'm still your buddy Inuyasha' with that one look he'd made the day bearable.

Now he'd kissed me and I didn't know what to do about it, sure he was my friend but I didn't like him like that! That was just gross! _But that kiss was so soft… _Alright. I did NOT just think that, I couldn't possibly like Miroku! _I liked that kiss though… _Shut up! I could feel myself blushing now as I argued with myself, how is it that that stupid Hoshi had me second guessing myself just by a fucking kiss?! GRAAAH! Now I was angry, how dare he do that to me!

I wasn't able to sleep at all that night, in fact I was brought out of my thoughts by The sound of Kagome getting up to cook breakfast, the smell of Ramen made my stomach growl. I was about to sit up when I heard Sango start to speak.

"Aren't you worried Kagome?" she asked

"About what Sango?" Kagome replied, I could hear the hedging of her voice, she knew exactly what Sango was talking about.

"About Inuyasha" Sango hissed, I frowned, what was she talking about?

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you're not afraid that he won't be able to handle that demon blood… I've seen it happen, He could snap while we're sleeping and kill us all" Sango whispered to Kagome, I could feel the anger welling up inside of me.

"I know that, but how're we going to tell him that we don't trust him? He'd get so mad at us!" Kagome whispered back. That did it, I snapped my eyes open and inhaled to yell at them, but someone beat me to it.

"I can't believe you two! Sitting there where Inuyasha can obviously hear you, discussing such horrible things, Inuyasha would never hurt you guys, in demon form or not! He transformed right next to me and didn't kill me right? I'm ashamed of you two!" The monk yelled, all of us turned our attention to him then, me in shock and the girls in confusion.

"Your not scared Miroku?" Sango asked incredulously

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" I yelled.

"Of course I'm not!"

There was another period of silence; we all turned to look at Miroku. He was glaring venom at the women.

"I'm not scared at all, he's a half demon, and he has his perks, get over it! He's still our friend!"

"Yeah one that'll kill us when we least expect it, I know how demons work. I thought there was hope for Inuyasha but that flew out the window after yesterday!" Sango yelled back. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, I had left.

(Miroku's POV)

I was filled with an un-clergy like rage when I woke that morning to the sound of the girls talking about my angel that way, how dare they act as if he was some average blood thirsty demon? How could they just toss aside their friendship with the Hanyou just because he did something a little more odd than usual? Granted I probably should have been agreeable, sure Inuyasha's slaying of the bandits was a bit frightening, but it didn't bother me for some reason. It wasn't as if he'd been killing innocents anyways.

I couldn't help but chastise the two back stabbing women that dared call themselves my angel's friends. Sango, the demon slayer normally so level headed, how could she be so rash when it came to demons?

I noticed almost immediately when Inuyasha fled, because Sango pointed it out quite clearly as if his running away was proof of a guilty conscious but I knew what it was, Inuyasha was upset. Trust was very important to the golden eyed male.

I took off after his demonic signature, for fear that if I did not follow him he'd never return. I didn't know how long I tore down the beaten path, then through the thick brush following into the forests deeper and deeper. I found myself lost, deep within the wilds of the forest, unable to mark his signature. There were so many demons in this area I could no longer pin point my angel, plus I could barely breathe, sinking to my knees I looked around wildly for some clue as to where I was. Any hint at all would suffice, but I saw nothing but tree's on either side of me. I'd gotten myself lost!

"Yo Miroku! What the hell do ya think your doing?"

I spun around so fast I thought I could have snapped my neck, standing there, not even short of breath was Inuyasha.

I beamed at him.

"Inuyasha! Praise Buddha I found you, listen I'm sorry about what the girls said, I wanted you to know that I don't think that at all and-

"Miroku?"

"yeah?"

"Shut up."

I didn't know what to think, I looked up at Inuyasha, he was looking solemnly through the trees. I hated such a somber look on his porcelain face.

"I know you don't think that… but don't you think you should? I am a monster… that can kill you with a single slice of the claw"

I rolled my eyes at that comment, and pushed myself up to my feet with help from my staff. My legs were still a little numb from the long run.

"I know I know, big bad demon right Inuyasha, but am I correct in assuming that if it comes down to it I have a hole in my hand that could easily solve the problem of the slim chance that I'd die by your hand?"

I swear on the Buddha's great belly I saw him crack a smile. My heart soared in that instant, I was simply so happy. Seeing that smile flit over Inuyasha's face, and it had been me. He'd smiled because of something I said. I'd made him feel better.

"you never answered my question" Inuuyasha commented after a moment of silence.

"huh?" Inuyasha had asked a question? Oh right. "Oh that? Well I'm out here because I was following a certain silver haired hanyou that might never return if he gets pissed off enough." I said with a cheeky smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and reached over with a clawed hand to shove me lightly, my frame shook violently as I almost fell over. My legs didn't like that at all!

"hey!"

"so following me out here, you practically shot the nerves in your legs" Inuyasha deduced. I blushed hotly and turnedu p my nose to him.

"I did no such thing!"

He pushed me over.

"…I hate you" I sulked from the ground, but Inuyasha was smirking. He bent down and snatched me up by the front of my robes and hauled me over his shoulder like Kagome's back pack.

"HEY!"

"What you think you can walk?"

"…."

"I thought so. C'mon I'll take you with me" Inuyasha piped heading off in the same direction I'd earlier been running.

"Wait, with you? Where are we going then?" I asked, completely bewildered and feeling somewhat emasculated by the fact that he was carrying me like a tote bag.

"We're going to go see Totosai of course" Inuyasha responded, and suddenly I felt very stupid. Of course Inuyasha was on his way to see Totosai, he needed to find a way to wield the now heavier Tessaiga.

"Oh alright then." I answered, and then found myself staring lazily at the grass that hovered just beneath my nose. This was going to be an interesting trip, I'd never been carried like this before.

A/N: well what do you think? Sounding good so far? I hope so because I've yet to find out where I'm going with this, never fear, I will find out soon enough! o.O;


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the reviews my friends, Reviews are like cookies. I get a cookie I write a chapter on it's sugar high ^_^

I apologuise for all those who read this that it took so long to update this I've been extremely busy and so I decided I'd end this next chapter, thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

(Inuyasha's POV)

I toted him through the forest carefully, not trusting to run, incase I may run him into a tree, and not trusting to set him on my back after that kiss he'd given me. It irritated me slightly the slow progress made, I'd have been better off on my own, and I had been! Then I caught wind of this oaf who thought it a good Idea that he follow me, I couldn't just leave him out there alone when there were so many demons about. Didn't he know I was dangerous? Why did he follow me? _You know why he followed you…_ Shut _up! _

Nightfall rose in the woods, and I dropped him unceremoniously in the grassy clearing I'd found us in when I broke from my musing. He didn't stir at first though as he collided with the soft ground. Frowning I knelt to look at his face, to see if he was alright, only to find Miroku had fallen asleep!

"feh." I grunted, then stepped back to lean against an old oak tree, crossing my arms over my chest I closed my eyes, with the intent to sleep.

I'm not sure how much time had passed in that instance, but it felt that just as soon as I'd closed my eyes that I could hear movement, my ears pricked forward yearning to locate the source of the noise. It was Miroku.

I could feel the heat rushing to my face as the priest stumbled over to me. I wonder, did he know I could hear him?

"My beautiful Angel…" I heard him whisper, his hands threading through my hair, I stiffened imperceptibly.

"Your hair looks so beautiful in this moonlight… I wish I could tell you this when you were awake… I wish you didn't already love those unworthy women… not that I'm any more worthy then they are" he was whispering. I was stunned, just what the hell was he talking about?

"I do think I love you my dear Inuyasha" he whispered against my ear, and I heard him chuckle softly as my ear quivered as the vibrations of his whisper assaulted it.

The next thing I knew those lips were pressed against mine just like the night before, it wasn't a fire blazing kiss either, it was just a simple peck, then it was gone. Yet that single kiss made him blush more than any from Kikyo ever had. Her lips had always been cold, and pouting, while his lips seemed warm and inviting. I almost wanted to kiss him back… Wait… I did NOT just think that! I don't want to kiss Miroku! That's just sick!

"You even blush in your sleep… your so innocent my Inu" Miroku's voice praised, then he was moving away again, I waited until I was positively sure he had gone to sleep before I opened my eyes to look over to him. Just what was I supposed to do? I sighed shaking my head slowly looking down to my claws _Love? He loves me? How can he possibly… Especially now that these claws may cut into him next? _ I wondered.

Looking up towards the sky then I smiled despite my grief, the possibility, confusing though it be of love from someone who wasn't trying to kill me or constantly judging me in every possible way. It was almost too much to think about.

The only question now was…

what do I do about it?

I couldn't leave the hoshi there, though not for lack of trying. I tried time and time again that night to abandon Miroku in the woods, tried to convince myself that he could handle the demons out here on his lonesome. Yet every time I tried I found myself heading back, to sit beside the hoshi's sleeping form. It continued on like this until morning when Miroku finally stirred, smiling as he woke from his dream.

"Hey monk get your lazy ass up already? We can get to Totosai's by noon, and eat when we get there." I grunted at him before reaching down to grab him by the front of his robes to haul him over my shoulder again. I smirked as he flailed like a fish protesting to being carried.

"Inuyasha I'm perfectly capabable of-"

"stuff it I'm carryin ya the rest of the way, your too slow without Kirara to tote you around!"

It wasn't long before he started to grumble again, and started to get on my nerves apparently humans got motion sickness, stupid things… what did they go and do that for!?

Eventually we got to Totosai's skeletal Cave, Miroku riding on my back, the same way I carried Kagome.. it was different carrying Miroku on my back, he weighed more, but smelled familiar. Like the trees that grew in the forest by Kaede's village.. Kagome always smelled harsh, like chemicals from her strange bottles and future items that she couldn't seem to do without.

Totosai's cave loomed ahead, and I was able to finally drop the monk unceremoniously on the ground giving a huff and stalking in to look for the old man

"Hey! Totosai! Where are ya?!" I yelled, my ears folding back in slight irritation I shouldn't have yelled -it was echoey in here... my poor ears were throbbing now... but at least I couldn't hear that damn hammer nothing worse on the ears than the screech and whine of tempering metal.

"eh? Who's there?" Totosai came hobbling out of the depths of his cave, scratching a flea off his head.

"hey old man. This blade isn't working- it's too heavy! Theres got to be some sort of training I can do to make Tessaiga lighter!" Totosai stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"weell... I don't think so Inuyasha..."

"theres got to be some way? Your telling me there's not?!"

Totosai sighed again, and once more scratched his head before looking to me and dead panning,

"your not strong enough Inuyasha if you can't weild your own fang then your not strong enough to have the blade perhaps I should just take it from you yes yes, thats a most reasonable idea.." Totosai reached out to grab Tessaiga from my hip and I punched him hard, growling.

"your NOT taking Tessaiga! If you say I'm not strong enough now how can I become stronger?" I demanded to know, crossing my arms over my chest, watching as the old man sat a moment, canting his head from one side to the other.. after a few minutes of this I started to get angry.

"WELL?!"

"well I was thinking..if you want to be able to weild Tessaiga then you have to be stronger than your father.. so I suppose defeating a demon stronger than InuTaisho would maybe work... but thats impossible..."

"how's it impossible?" I asked, suspicious.

"well you see the dragon Ryukotsusei has been under a seal for many years... it would take a strong demonic aura to break such a seal... but a terror without Inutaisho putting him back down would be impossible-ah – hey where are you going?!"

I had turned, stalking towards the exit of the cave.

"to find this Ryukotsusei where do you think?!"

"but I haven't even told you where to find him- and it's too dangerous Inuyasha if you revive that monsters evil spirit you won't be able to kill him again! You'll kill us all!" the old man cried, but I paid him no heed. I was stronger than my old man, there was no way some shriveled up old lizard was going to get the best of me!


	4. Chapter 4

Miroku's POV

I glared at Inuyasha's retreating back when he dumped me on the ground, what a brat! That really smarted, I got up rubbing my ass ignoring the complaining I was receiving from it and sighed, waiting to hear what Totosai had to say. Though I had to admit- Inuyasha simply yelling at the poor old man... wasn't exactly the best way to get one he wanted... then again he'd bopped the old man a few times before as well so he couldn't blame him.

It was when Inuyasha tore out of the cave that I got worried.. i'd heard the conversation between him and Totosai but- he couldn't possibly be thinking to take on that dragon could he?! I remembered all to well the scriptures describing the great war between the dragon and Inutaisho.. it had been terrifying any who got in the warring demons way was slaughtered in the cross fire- no survivors.

"Totosai surely you can't just let him leave like that?!" I demanded watching the old man as he muttered something about a bath, before looking at me. For a minute I didn't think he even recognized me but he shrugged looking up after Inuyasha.

"well what do you expect ME to do about it? I'm a blacksmith- not a warrior!" good point.

"fine then Totosai get your ox, we're going after him" there was no way I could catch Inuyasha on foot- but there was no way I was letting him take that dragon on by himself either!

"why? I don't want to go...-NOW TOTOSAI" I cut him off with a snap, grabbing a handfull of prayer beads as a silent threat- my way or the high way... as Kagome would say, though I'm still unsure of what she meant by that... perhaps in her world it was custom to throw people high in the air if they refused to do your bidding.

Totosai got his ox, and we plodded along through the sky after Inuyasha. I could already feel the malevolence washing through the air, even after all these years Ryukotsusei was still a terrifying monolithe to behold.. but he shouldn't be able to come back- surely Inuyasha's aura wasn't so powerful that he could break such an ancient seal... this reeked of Naraku's handy work..

When we came upon the scene- Inuyasha was inside that great crag, dodging huge blasts of bright blue dragon fire- unable to swing the blade high enough to create a wind scar.

"he's struggling.." I said, with a worried frown gripping my staff.

"of course he's struggling – the only way for Inuyasha to defeat the reawakened Ryukotsusei is to use the backlash wave..." Totosai said with an airy wave of his hand.

"what?! You knew that and didn't TELL him first? Why not?!" I asked incredulously, not understanding the method to the old mans madness.

"the backlash wave isn't something I can teach him- just like the wind scar he has to realize it's there on his own!"

I sighed but looked back to the battle, this wasn't good.. Inuyasha needed help! I kicked the Ox's sides, and it flew off closer- startling Totosai, but the point was to get close enough to be of some use.. Inuyasha was starting to get tired dodging... and now that fire ball was bearing down on him, I didn't even need to think to unleash my wind tunnel, removing the prayer beads and opening my fist, letting the wind rush through me, that ball of fire was just so.. large I could barely get it to veer off course.

This action brought the dragons attention to us, Totosai had to swerve to avoid the next wave of fire.

"Inuyasha use the backlash wave!" I shouted to him.

"the what?!" was my response.

"try to see the monsters energy and send it back at him!" Totosai explained vaguely, but apparently that was enough for Inuyasha, to start taking it seriously anways.

I would have probably creamed the old man for daring to say something so important with such few words- he hadn't said how or anything! I was so busy grousing about the old man I didn't even notice the dragons tail sweeping through the air until it caught me in the stomach- nearly taking Totosai with me

"Agh!"

A sharp pain flooded through my stomach as I fell, feeling awfully strange- falling did that to you, managed to throw your stomach up into your throat and make you feel like you were floating. I barely even had time to feel fear as I saw the ground looming closer then it went black.

Inyuasha POV-------------------------------------------

When I arrived the dragon was already awake, and surly as it appeared. I could smell Naraku's dark stench in the air and my fists clenched, already I felt like murder.. wanting to chase after the baboon loving freak but Ryukotsusei was my problem now, after spouting some foolishness about killing his fathers son, or something like that the dragon started to attack.

I withdrew Tessaiga and charged, only to fall over.. damn blade.. too heavy! I had to jump out of the way instead, dragging the blade along the ground as the dragon thumped passed.

It started using fireballs- huge monstrous balls that melted the very rock making the crag wider with every shot. I felt fear seeping into my chest as a particularly large blast flew towards me, I couldn't avoid it, there was no higher ground to get to.

Then it suddenly veered off course- Miroku and Totosai! I grinned and rushed the dragon again, dragging the blade across the floor before bringing it up in a diagonal slash to cut clean at Ryokotsusei's underbelly, but the blade barely left a scratch.

"Kuso!" I growled.

My ears perked up catching Totosai and Miroku's voice.. backlash wave, what the hell was that? A new technique.

"dammit I knew that old codger was hiding something.." I muttered watching the dragon warily, raising my blade, looking to it now... then back to Ryukotsusei... see his energy? Maybe it was like the wind scar.. where they clashed.. no it was something else entirely.. I had to slice through the attack itself to rebound it.. that was the idea anyway.

"AGH!" My head snapped up, just in time to see Miroku lashed from the Ox's back to crumple to the ground as only a fragile human could.

"Miroku!" I yelled, rushing towards him, my progress impeded by the claw of Ryukotsusei's foot, glaring up at the large beast it was readying another blast with a dark chuckle. Planning to do him in with this last one no doubt I readied my blade and gulped.. watching as the blast grew larger and larger.. then finally released I swung, splicing through the orb then bringing the blade back, I pushed.. the power nearly throwing me backwards as I tried to divert the orb, then suddenly it blasted backwards more powerful than it had come.

I don't recall seeing Ryokotsusei dying- after I swung the blade I was flown back, ans smashed into the side of the crag by the recoil. Sitting up took effort- I must have hit the wall hard.. but the only thing I could think of was Miroko- was he alive? Did the blast hit him?!

Standing I limped, using the reverted form of Tessaiga as a crutch to find the purple and black clad body on the ground, he was bleeding heavily from his stomach and appeared to be unconcious "Miroku!" I exclaimed falling onto my knees to shake the monk, "Miroku! Wake up you damn Hoshi!" I yelled. Totosai landed beside me and stepped forward.

"Hmm... take off his robe.. lets see the wound maybe I can stop it from bleeding" he offered, and I didn't question using my claws to tear open the cloth, the problem clear as day- the sharp scales on Ryokotsusei's tail had dug a knife like wound into Miroku's stomach.

"step back I'll cauterize the wound.. that should help but it'll leave quite the scar.." Totosai muttered and without waiting for me to move- puffed out his cheeks and blew a fine stream of fire to manipulate- the burning smell of flesh hitting my nose like a sickness. Miroku lurched awake with a scream of pain.

Totosai stopped burning then- Miroku was charred black in the area just above his right hip bone, but the blood flow had stopped. He could get Kagome to see to the wound if it was like this- butif he bled out before she could get to him.. he didn't want to think about it.

"Miroku? Hey hoshi say something your ok right?" I demanded.

Miroku looked at me with steely dark blue eyes clutching his stomach in pain he smiled stupidly "have I reached enlightenment? For true I see angels on this very earth.." he said dramatically.

I thumped him hard on the head.

"you baka- what the hell did you think you weer doing getting yourself hit like that are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I demanded, trying hard to blush at that- damn monk had gone all loopy, was calling him an angel!

Totosai looked strangely at Miroku and I before whistling in a way that made me want to smack him. He'd already hopped onto his ox however saying,

"I'll go get Kagome and Sango to see to him they can't be far" they had probably been heading to Totosai's anyways.

Miroku smiled at me and started to pet my hair- looking fairly dazed. I looked back to him and growled.

"stupid Hoshi if you've got somethin to say then say it dammit" I swore, and Miroku smiled at me.

"Aisheteru..." murmured and I did NOT turn pink- not at all.

He grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me down kissing me then, I didn't know how to react it was the first time he'd kissed me while I was awake. Growling irritatedly I returned the kiss, closing my eyes only to let his tongue slip into my mouth- that I hadn't been expecting either. I pulled away quickly and bopped him on the head again.

"baka... damn pervert.." I groused and Miroku smiled at me, in a way that made butterflies rise up.

"listen if your going to get yourself beaten up every time you wanna kiss me well just don't cause.... uh... cause that sucks! And I don't like it!"

"glad to know you care my Angel.." Miroku chuckled then winced in pain- laughing hurt apparently.

"I'll just have to kiss you every time I'm not hurt.." Miroku smirked, and reached to hold my hand, my ears folded back and I looked away... but I let him hold my hand.

"i guess..."

END


End file.
